


No One Knows... (Not Yet Anyway)

by originofabsolution



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holt doesn't like losing, Rosa actually has emotions... sometimes, everyone loves kwazy kupcakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Rosa turning up late to work... </p><p>Dianetti fanfic (Maybe a lil bit of Peraltiago too?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I've written quite a bit for this, expect a lot more chapters. :)

The nine nine is a pretty awesome place to work. I don't show it much. But I do think that. Jake acting like a child compared to the super mature elderly lady, Amy. (I never would have thought two people so different would turn out to be such good friends.) There is Charles, he's pretty dull to be honest, only trying to flirt with me and talk about food. But he's okay though. Terry, big strong guy, looks like he could split you in two- but would rather spend that time with his twin girls and wife. Hitchcock and Scully, I'm not going to go anywhere near there. Captain Holt is not as bad as he seems, I feel like I could understand him better than Amy is trying to.  

Then there is Gina, Holt's assistant. She is very unique, I think that’s what makes me find her interesting. She’s different compared to everyone else in the precinct, in a good way.

I like her, a little more than people would think.


	2. Consequences (of being late to work)

I come into work late on Friday, no particular reason, just woke up late. I stroll over to my desk and chuck my rucksack under my desk, so no one can get to it. I continue my work from last night, paperwork. Urgh, boring.

Time goes by pretty slowly, I groan, noticing another file on my desk, with more paperwork from my last case. I chuck my pen in the bin, outside Holt’s office. I was expecting Gina or Jake to notice and say something, but there is only silence. Only the angry perps, rambling, in the cell across the room. I look around the room and notice none of my workmates are at their desks. Have I missed something important today? I get up and scout around, over to the break room- no one is there. The interrogation room, no one. I give up and decide to go to Holt’s office to ask.

I pace into the room.

“Where are they?” I ask bluntly. Holt looks up from his paperwork unamused.

“I would appreciate it if you knocked on my door before coming in like that. Who are you looking for?” He asks with a flat tone, taking off his glasses.

“Everyone, no one is at their desks.”

“Perhaps they are at morning briefing with Sergeant Jeffords.” He suggests. Shit, I completely forgot about that. Nevermind. I leave the office and return to my desk, hoping to get this paperwork done asap.

 

“Hey Rosa! Where were you?” Boyle asks, standing beside my desk.

“Here, doing this.” I don’t look up from the papers.

“Well you missed out on an exciting case that has opened up. We all get to work on it together! Won’t that be fun!” He exclaims excitedly.

“Oh yey. I can’t wait.”

“Terry told me that if I see you, to tell you to go see him about the case. Bye Rosa!” He skips away. How can he be so happy all the time?

I go over to the briefing room where I can see the Sergeant checking over the board with all the leads on the case.

“You wanted to see me?” I say, he turns to face me.

“Oh hey Rosa. I just wanted to let you know that you can’t work the case with us.” He explains  sympathetically.

“Wha- why?” I’m shocked. They know i’m one of the best on the team.

“You weren’t in briefing, which would waste time, telling you all the details. Also I noticed you have 3 files worth of paperwork to do. I’m sorry.”

“I only have 2 files!”

“Nope, Jake just put another one on your desk.” He corrects me. I huff and return to my desk, dramatically slumping onto my chair and slamming open the case file again.

I hear Jake and Charles putting forward theories for the case, and laughing about how they will all get to work together. Which only makes me more agitated.

 

Half an hour later, I have finished the 1st bunch of paperwork. Captain Holt makes an announcement to my colleagues before letting them go out into the field. The office is near enough silent again. Until I hear the familiar soundtrack to Kwazy Kupcakes. I hide a smile and look over to Gina’s desk. But she isn’t there.

“Sprinkle City here I come!” I hear Holt talk to himself from inside his office. My mood drops again and I start the 2nd batch of paperwork. But my pen starts to run out of ink, CAN TODAY GET ANY WORSE?! I stand up and hurl the pen into the same bin as earlier, but I miss.

“For fuck sake!” I exclaim, strutting over to the pen, snapping it in two and smashing it into the bin once more. I hear some perps chatting about my rage as I strut back over to my chair. I take a look at the new paperwork, twice as much as the 1st! I mean to lightly lay my head on the desk, but instead with my rage, I hit my head on the desk with a bang. Causing my previous case file to fall onto the floor, papers scattering everywhere. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of minutes pass, I have no intention to lift my head off of the table. So I just sit, close my eyes and try to calm down.

“What’s the matter boo?” I hear Gina’s voice. It surprisingly helps me calm down a bit.

“I’m bored and today has been shit.” I explain lifting my head from the table to look at her.

“Aww no, just leave the paperwork on Boyle’s desk. He will fill em out for you.” She suggests.

“I didn’t think of that. Thanks.” I smirk, closing the file. She smiles brightly back at me.

“You’re welcome.” She says tilting her head before walking over to her desk. I watch her sit down and immediately pull out her phone to update her twitter or play some type of addictive game. I smile again as I see her face light up as the kwazy kupcakes theme starts. But her face suddenly drops and she dramatically struts into Captain Holt’s office, flipping her hair over her shoulder on the way. I decide to sit on the floor and pick up all the case papers whilst trying to listen to Gina’s conversation with Holt. Soon after she enters the room, she exits again. Looking like she wants to make a speech in front of everyone, but obviously no one is here. 

“I can’t believe him!” She exclaims, sitting herself on the floor opposite me, the papers scattered between us.

“What did he do?” I ask, piling up the papers.

“He got that hacker we recruited to delete kwazy cupcakes. Losing all my levels, so he could be top of the precinct’s leaderboard! He is such a cheater!” She exclaims, putting her head in her hands.

“Didn’t you use cheats to up your levels anyway?” I ask curiously.

“Yess Rosa, but that is not the point.” She says in an exaggerated tone. 

“Hey look I have an idea to get back at him.”

“I’m listening.” She perks up and places her hands under her chin.

“Why don’t we take his phone, then delete crazy cupcakes from his phone?” I suggest.

“Kwazy Kupcakes” 

“What?” 

“It’s Kwazy Kupcakes, not Crazy Cupcakes.” She corrects.

“What difference does that make?”

“Every difference! You gotta say it right!” She glares at me. 

“I’m not saying it like that.”

“C’mon Rosaaa. Please say Kwazy Kupcakes.” She pulls her best puppy dog face and bats her eyelashes. I can feel a smile building up, but I keep it hidden.

“Fine.” I give in.

“Say it thenn!” 

“K-Kwazy Kupcakes” I let out a small smile and she laughs.

“Aww you don’t sound as scary now!”she coos.

“You think I sound scary?” I ask surprised.

“Nooo… definitely not with that lil stutter.” She pulls a smug face.

“IF YOU TELL ANYONE I STUTTERED, YOU WILL REGRET IT.” I threaten.

“I bet I won’t. C’mon let’s get going, we have a phone to steal!” 


	4. Chapter 4

We met in the break room soon after, I sit on the pool table whilst Gina gets comfortable on the sofa.

“So what’s the plan, Detective Diaz?” Gina asks, with another smug face.

“Don’t call me that.” I say bluntly. I’d prefer not to be called that by someone I like. 

“It’s either that or I speak to you with a s-s-s-stutter.” She smirks.

“How about neither. The plan is that you get Kevin to call your phone, he wants to speak to Holt, because apparently his calls aren’t going through to Holt’s phone. I ask if he wants me to try fix his phone, hopefully he will trust me enough to give it to me. So Holt is busy talking to Kevin, whilst we are ‘fixing his phone’.” I explain.

“Wait, you expect me to let him use my phone, without me watching him?!” Gina asks, shocked.

“Well you can stand there and watch him chat to his husband about Cheddar, or mess up Holt’s phone entirely. Your choice.” 

“I am willing to sacrifice mine and Papa John’s convo. I will go call Kevin to be a part of our evil scheme!” She bounces out of the room excitedly.

This gives me a moment to think, Gina is near enough the only person who can make me smile or laugh. And she is one of few people that I enjoy being near as much as possible. Weird isn’t it, a person like me, who has never loved anyone before likes someone who loves many things that I hate. Such as R&B music, flashy clothes etc. Though there is that cliche saying ‘opposites attract’ but I doubt that is true. Could anything really happen between us? She has had way too many relationships in the last month and it’s not like someone like me is her type. She likes men, like Terry, tall and with really big muscles. 

I can feel it already, these feelings are going to ruin me. No one can know I have ‘emotions’, but as long as I feel this way, it’s harder to hide them.

“Kevin said that he would be up for it!” Gina skips into the room. “You okay? You look a little spaced out.”

“Um yeah, good. I’m fine.” I get up off of the pool table and to my desk where I pretend to do work. Gina goes to her desk and picks up the call from Kevin. She acts surprised and calls Captain Holt. They have a little conversation, probably Holt asking why Kevin is calling Gina’s phone rather than his own.

“Diaz come here.” Captain Holt instructs, I get up and stroll over to them. “Gina says you can fix my phone. See my husband can’t call my phone, but he can call Gina’s. Can you fix it?”

“Yes she can!” Gina exclaims.

“Yeah I will have a look at it, put your passcode in though.” He types in his passcode and hands it to me.

“Thanks.” I say, walking off. Signalling Gina to follow when Holt isn’t looking. She leaves him talking to Kevin on her phone. She then follows me down a bunch of corridors. I do think of showing her my hideout place that I found a while ago. But I turn down that thought, that room is my place to be alone. We stop in a dull corridor somewhere in the building.

“Oooh this is excitinggg!” Gina says. Standing next to me, looking at the phone. “What shall we do?”

“First, lets delete Kwazy Kupcakes.” I say, clicking the settings for the app.

“You are cute when you say that.” I feel myself go red in the face. Did she just call me… cute? What does this mean? Is this a friendly compliment or is she actually calling me cute. “C’mon Rosaaa, we only have 5 minutes until Kevin stops talking to him!” She takes the phone from my hand and deletes the app, muttering something about revenge. “What now?” She asks me.

“Uhm, put Hitchcock and Scully in a group chat with him.” I suggest.

“Omg yesss. That’s a brilliant idea!” I feel myself go red again, thankfully she isn’t looking, and the lighting down here is terrible. She taps around on several social media sites, adding the two into numerous group chats with him. 

“Now it is time for selfies!” She exclaims. Oh god. She holds up the phone and starts snapping pictures of both of us. “C’mon Rosa, smile! Pull faces! Lighten up a little!”

“I-i’m not good at this…” I say quietly.

“Ahhhh you stuttered a-a-a-again!” She mocks.

“Shut upp!” I say, fighting back a smile. She looks at me hopefully.

“There it is! Let that smile free!” She exclaims dramatically. I can’t hold it back any more. I smile. “Ey there it is! It’s alive. Now pose with me gurl!” She snaps more selfies, I try to pull faces. She says they look just as wacky as her faces, i’m getting the hang of it. We take what must be hundreds of pictures! The last one surprises me more than anything, she kissed my cheek and took a photo of it. I cannot describe my feelings at that moment. I was either going to collapse or burn into flames. Thank god for the shitty lighting there though! 

We head back into the main area where Holt still stands talking to Kevin.

“Phew, we made it in time!” She sighs, with a proud smile. I have lost the power to say anything, so, still in shock, I stay silent.

“Thank you for letting me use your phone Gina. Did you fix mine?” Holt asks me, handing the phone back to Gina as I hand his phone to him.

“Yeah Gina and me fixed it.” I can see Gina’s smug face in the corner of my eye, waiting for him to notice something is wrong.

“Thank you both, now back to work.” He walks away, into his office.

Gina giggles and I can’t help joining in.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was alright. We spent it making paper aeroplanes from unuseful case papers, and attempting to throw them at each other. Gina missed more than I did, but then again, I have been trained to use a gun. So my aim is pretty on point. We did think it was a little suspicious that Holt didn’t tell us off for messing up his phone. Surely he would have noticed by now.

“People of the Nine Nine, this is a glorious day! For we, have captured, drumroll please… this guy!” Jake announces, with about an hour to go before we can go home. “Terry where is he?” Jake asks Terry. He shrugs and they all look amongst each other. “Aw fuck!” Jake runs into the elevator, followed by Boyle. The rest of them take a seat at their desk, sighing, they had let the criminal get away. I can’t help being amused by that.

“I can’t believe he got away!” Amy exclaims, standing beside my desk. She then goes on, rambling about the case, clearly stressed. I look over at Gina and she is laughing, she know how much I hate Amy rambling.

“I have 2 things to say to you lot.” Captain Holt’s voice startles everyone. “1-I cannot believe you let this mass murderer get away! You will be staying for two hours overtime, to re-locate him. And 2-I did not willingly join group chats with Hitchcock and Scully, nor did I willingly let Boyle gain top in the leaderboard in Kwazy Kupcakes.” He says, before going over to Gina’s desk, saying something to her, then storming back into his office. Gina has the face of genuine ‘sparkle surprise’ and she beckons me over to her desk.

“What did he say?!”

“He said” she puts on a Captain Holt voice “This isn’t over, Linetti.” She laughs. “He didn’t even call me Gina!”

 

It didn’t take the team long to re-locate the criminal. Turns out he was hiding out in the reception area downstairs. Everyone was thankful that they didn’t have to stay for overtime, Gina and myself wouldn’t have had to stay anyway.

Jake replayed his announcement of catching the mass murderer, handcuffed to him the entire time. Holt looked happy enough and suggested we all go down to the pub after work to celebrate. It wouldn’t seem right if I went, they didn’t include me in the case, so why should I bother? 


	6. Chapter 6

I pack up my stuff into my rucksack as everyone starts to leave. 

“See you down at the pub Rosa!” Amy calls over to me as she walks over to the elevator. I don’t bother replying.

“Yesss! Will this be the night that we meet 6 drink Amy?” Gina exclaims enthusiastically and chases after Amy into the lift. Where I see her excitedly explaining the stages of drunk Amy. I’ve heard those stages too many times. It is nearly always brought up whenever we all go for a drink. I can’t help feeling… jealous. Amy gets so much attention from Gina in these situations, which is 3 or 4 times a week.

I continue to pack away my stuff, whilst muttering to myself. I then forget I left my jacket in the break room. So I walk over to the break room and put my jacket on. When I return to the main room, everyone is back. They all look really pissed as well (not drunk pissed.)

“Hey, what’s going on?” I ask Jake.

“Well, you remember that time a couple of months ago when we found that baking powder that wasn’t baking powder that wasn’t toxic? Someone has left another package of that stuff in the elevator and on the stairs. So once again we are… in lockdown!” He says enthusiastically, trying to keep morale up again most likely. I huff and take off my jacket, shoving it in my bag on my desk. I then sit and rest my legs on my desk. I close my eyes and shut out all of the uncertainty amongst everyone. Just like last time I can hear the asshole lawyers making a scene.

“Urghhh” I hear someone say near me. I pry open my right eye to see who it is. I see Gina slumped on the chair beside my desk. “Tonight will not be the night that I meet 6 drink Amy. She is super stressed because Holt left the building before they found the package. So Jake is in charge again.” She huffs.

“Why isn’t Terry in charge?” I ask

“He is busy skyping his wife and children in Holt’s office. Clearly they are more important than my safety” she says with a tinge of disgust.

“Well they are his family.” I suggest, not catching on to why she would be disgusted at that.

“But I am his queen!” She exclaims dramatically before storming off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Sorry bout that XD Have another couple of chapters, enjoy!

Like last time Jake failed to ration the food and ‘heat’. It’s a little pathetic, everyone is so scared of what the package could contain. Anthrax? Just smash open some windows and jump off the ledge. It would be a quicker and less painful death. 

“Jake wants to see us in Holt’s office.” Charles taps my shoulder. I follow behind him. When I enter the room, I slouch on the sofa next to Gina. Who is in the midst of an existential crisis. Which in all cases needs to be made fun of. So I attempt to annoy her as much as possible, whilst Jake reels off jobs he wants us to do.

“Scully, Hitchcock- Just sit here and do nothing. Terry- continue skyping the fam. Charles- go raid the vending machines and hand out food. Amy- arrest any protesters and make a detention centre for them. Gina- stop having a crisis. Rosa- stop making fun of Gina and help her.” Jake instructs.

“You’re becoming an expert at this Captain Peralta.” Amy laughs as everyone goes to carry out their jobs.

“Looks like you have to be nice to me now.” Gina smirks.

“I suppose” I huff, I was enjoying annoying her. “Let's go for a walk round.” I suggest. 

We walk around the area and make sure people are okay, I turn around after a couple of minutes to ask Gina if she is okay. But she isn’t there. I huff and walk back the way I came to try find her. There she is, standing on a fucking chair.

“I’m too young to die! Only 23 and with what was a glorious future of fame ahead of me!” She announces, making everyone in the room look at her, stirring up more worry amongst the people. I storm over to her.

“Gina get down!” I instruct, with a stern look on my face.

“No. I am giving people my goodbye speech!” She then starts to continue her speech. I go with my first instinct to grab her hand and pull her off of the chair. But that only gains me a slap around the face. She leaves me no choice, I jump onto the chair beside her and pick her up bridal style. Before jumping back off of the chair and speed walking out of the main area. 

“Wtf Rosa. Hey you are actually pretty strong. Fancy being my substitute dancing partner?” She asks, putting her arms around my shoulders. I gulp, I didn’t think this through.

“I don’t dance anymore. So no.” I say, continuing down the corridors.

“Aw you should, I bet you are great! Not as good as me though but great.”

“Nah i’m shit.” I say truthfully. I did get chucked out of ballet school because I beat up the dancers there, but the only reason I beat them up was because the were so much better than me.

“If you say so. Where are we going?” She asks, I can see her in the corner of my eye, staring right at my face. 

“Somewhere where you can’t freak anyone out.” I say, we are nearly at my secret room.

“Okay, i’m still freaking out though.” She pauses “Yknow, my mum used to warn me about going into dark alleys with creepy strangers.” She smirks.

“Well she was right.” I smirk back.

“Noooo!” She exclaims dramatically flopping in my arms.

“All we need is Terry bolting around the corner in a cape to save you.” 

“Yeah! We should do that sometime.” She laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

I let Gina stand up and walk over near the door to my secret room thingy. 

“This is the room, where I go to get away from everyone. You cannot tell anyone.” I pull back a 6ft trolley stacked with load of file boxes to reveal an opening to the room. Gina curiously looks around the corner into the room.

“It’s a bathroom.” She looks at me unamused.

“Yeah, it was a previous captains bathroom. I thought with a little work it could be a decent hideout. It also has great phone service in here too.” I explain.

“Say no more! I could do with a nice little break room without the nasty smell of Scully’s feet.” She exclaims. Taking a look around the fairly large but cozy sized room, talking to herself. Planning where pieces of furniture could go and how to decorate the place. Any other person would probably find this weird but I find it an adorable quality. I have given up completely on keeping my thoughts at bay, but yknow shit happens and they are all out of that box in your head. 

“Do you reckon we can find some stuff down here to decorate the room with?” She asks.

“Yeah I suppose, there were people working down here at one point. So there is probably a bunch of cool things lying around.” 

We search around the deserted corridors for a while. Near enough completely forgetting the situation going on upstairs. We found an old break room which had an abnormally large sofa, which was surprisingly comfortable. Also we found a vending machine (which I smashed the glass of) and it became a free snack bar with in date snacks. From the break room we also took a coffee table, a rug and some of the decorations. There were also some toilets we discovered, they looked barely used- so we took a mirror, soaps and what felt like vip toilet paper! There was also an evidence room. Filled with weird stuff. Including weed crystals which we took to the room just for the hell of it.

We step back from our work and take a look at our pretty awesome hideout. I’m impressed at how well this turned out.

“I still feel like we need a couple more things in here.” Gina says.

“Like what?” I ask

“Candles to make it smell a little better.” She suggests. I smell the air, could do with improving.

“True. But there is none down here.” I say. 

“Well guess what I brought to work today. They are in my bag, I will go get them!” She trots from the room.

“Gina wait, I will go get them. I don’t want you getting all freaked out again.” I say getting quieter at the end of the sentence. Ew emotions.

“Aw, you care about me. You’re sweet. Could you also get wolfie, my bag, and anything else that’s important.” She trots back past me, brushing my hand on the way. I freeze in place, my face burning up yet again. I’d better get going, I snap out of it and pace through the corridors.


	9. Chapter 9

I get to the main area, everyone is as they were an hour ago. I notice Charles dancing the single ladies dance with a couple of perps. I don’t particularly want to see that again so I avoid him and head to Gina’s desk. I grab her bag from under her desk and find a pack of 12 scented candles inside. I sit in her chair and search through the drawers on her desk to see if she would need anything in there. Phone charger, definitely. Wolfie, yep. An angry unicorn blanket? Yeah why not. I place a couple more important things into her bag and walk over to my desk. Where I just pick up my rucksack with my jacket in. I’m about to return to the hideout place, but Amy stops me in my tracks.

“Hey there Rosa, where have you been? Could you help me out with a couple of people who need to be put in the detention centre? Where’s Gina? Did you kill her? I’m so glad Captain Holt isn’t here to witness this.” She rambles.

“Yeah I will help you out. Who?” I ignore most of her questions.

“Those two in the break room.” She points to two fairly large built men, threatening each other with pool cues. I nod my head and strut over to the break room.

“Hey! Put the cues down and come with me.” I instruct them. They look at me and laugh.

“Or what? Haha, you wouldn’t use a gun in here.”

“No I wouldn’t” I say, picking up a spare pool cue and whacking one of the guys on the head with it. He turns around angrily.

“Did you just hit me!” He shouts. I nod with a smirk. He growls and attempts to hit me with his pool cue. But I dodge and hit him on the back of the head, before jabbing him in the side with the tip of the cue and whacking him as hard as I can on the back then punching in the stomach winding him. He doubles over and falls onto the floor. I force his arms together and cuff his wrists. 

“Put the cues down and come with me.” I repeat. The other man looks at me with a tinge of fear, dropping his cue as the other man gets onto his feet. I pick up the cues and lead them over to where Amy stands.

“Thanks Rosa! That looked awesome by the way!” She says to me, then she instructs the men to follow her to the detention centre. I decide to keep the cues for later and to quickly ask Jake for an update on the situation here.

“Do they know what it is yet?” I ask, entering Holt’s office where Jake sits in the big chair.

“No, but they know it definitely isn’t baking powder. But you know, it wasn’t harmful last time so hopefully it is safe this time as well.” Jake says. He sounds more mature and serious than when he normally speaks. He must be a little concerned about how long the investigation is going on the powder.

“I hope they find out soon. I want to get home for my girls bedtime story in… 15 minutes!” Says Terry.

“Is it nearly 8pm already?” Hitchcock asks Terry. They merge into a conversation and I leave the room, to return back to Gina.


	10. Chapter 10

“You took your time.” Gina states from the sofa where she lays, playing kwazy kupcakes. I pull back the file trolley to cover the doorway.

“Yeah, just had to round up some gang members causing trouble.” I say, chucking my bag on the floor and giving Gina’s bag to her.

“You’re good at that.” She compliments and begins to unload her bag. She takes out the phone charger and plugs in into the wall, beside the sofa. “Thanks for bringing that, I don’t know what I would do without it.” She thanks. Gina then takes out the lavender scented candles and dots all 12 of them around the room. I go round after her and light them with a lighter, which I found in my leather jacket. The smell definitely is improved. She takes out both of the blankets and chucks them onto the back of the sofa.

“I think that is everything.” She smiles happily as she stands next to me, admiring the room.

“Not quite.” I say, she looks at me questionably as kneel on the floor beside my rucksack. I open it to reveal a wireless stereo docking station, that I found in the copy room. I place it on the coffee table. “Now that’s everything.” I stand back next to her. We stand in silence for a minute.

“We should name it.” She states.

“Name what?” I question.

“This place, give it like a code name.” She explains.

“What name were you thinking?” I ask, she probably has a name for it anyway.

“Babylon” she says enthusiastically. I nod, thinking about the name.

“Babylon… sounds good.”

We sit on the sofa and decide to watch netflix for a while, she chose to put on some dance documentary. I didn’t mind. It must have been 10:30 when the documentary finished.

“I’m feeling pumped!” She exclaims, jumping up off of the sofa, setting up her music on the docking station. Some weird R&B music starts up and she freestyle dances all over the place. Running around the coffee table flapping her arms, kicking her legs up in the air, doing what looks like an interpretive dance. All of her exaggerated dance moves make me laugh, properly, not like some fake laugh like I usually put on. An intense moment of the song starts, and she looks me dead in the eyes. I get a little worried about what she might do. But she just prances up to me, strokes my face then prances away again. I’m sure she would have kept dancing if her phone hadn’t bleeped, receiving a text message. She sighs and picks up her phone.

“Amy is asking ‘Where are you?’ Urgh.” She says, and types back a text.

“What did you say?” I ask.

“I said ‘Why? Are you all still waiting.’ She says ‘Yes’. So they still haven’t found what it is. IT’S BEEN 7 HOURS OMG!” She exclaims suddenly. “We are all going to die. I can’t die yet. I need to run for president and adopt a dolphin and eat marshmellows on a yacht.” She panics. I get up and walk over to her.

“We will be okay. Last time was just a hoax wasn’t it, I bet this is just another hoax” I say as soothingly as I can, which proves to be quite a challenge, but I get there with this motivation. 

“I guess so.” She says. I never would have thought I would ever see Gina look shy. Normally she is so loud and outgoing but now she is quiet. “Can I have a hug?” She asks.

“Um, yeah okay.” She wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her head into my shoulder. If this were anyone else I would probably be like a robot or hit them over the head with the but of my gun. But I don’t mind this time, forgetting the situation this would be one of the happiest days I have had.

“It’s not just that i’m scared. I’ve been through a bunch of shit recently.” She says quietly.

“Do you wanna sit down and talk about it?” I suggest.

“Nah, not yet. But it would be nice if you hugged me back though.” She giggles quietly against my shoulder. I cautiously hug her back. We just stand there for a while. Comfortably. Until Gina starts to yawn, I too feel a little worn out after today. Gina pulls away from my shoulder and looks me dead in the eyes again. I get that worried feeling again, it’s horrible and I don’t like it. But it suddenly disappears… she kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

It took me a little off guard, but it was great. I felt like I was going to pass out or do something stupid like that. But I didn’t thankfully. After that one kiss, she hugged me again before going to lay down on the sofa. I am not quite sure what to think, hopefully she meant it. 

I take off my boots and belt, (which holds my gun) and place them on the floor. Before turning off the music, the lights and blowing out nearly all of the candles. Other than the one on the coffee table, in front of the sofa. 

“Um, Gina. Where am I going to sleep?” I ask, standing beside the sofa.

“Here” she pats in front of her on the sofa. It’s convenient that the sofa has nearly twice the size of sitting room, otherwise I don’t think we would both fit on. 

I grab wolfie and cover Gina with it, before laying in front of her, the weird unicorn blanket draped over myself.

“Hey, this may sound cheesy. But if I die tonight, I want you to be the last thing I see.” She says quietly, hugging me again. 

“Well actually th-” I begin a comeback.

“If you say the last thing you will see is blood, doctor, puss, doctor, scab, nothing. I will push you off the sofa.” Gina says. I laugh and don’t continue my sentence. We lay there in silence for a while slowly drifting off to sleep. Until Gina rests her forehead against mine.

“Hey. Can I say something else a little cheesy.” Gina says 

“Yeah go for it. I didn't think you were a cheesy person though” I smile. 

“I'm not. But around you I am.” She pauses “You're beautiful” she whispers. I once again become frozen in place. 

“W-what, really?” I ask shocked. 

“Yesss. That lil stutter is adorable too by the way.” She says. I must have gone completely red by now. It really sounds like she likes me back!

“I don't know what to say” I say guiltily. 

“You don't have to say anything.” She smiles and we lay there for a little longer. Near enough falling asleep again. I gradually pluck up the courage to say something. 

“Hey Gina.” I whisper. 

“Yah”

“I love you.” I whisper. And smile at how well I said that. She moves her hand from around me to stroke my face. 

“I love you too” I can see her massive grin, shining in the dimming light. Hopefully we won't die tonight, but I'd be happy enough if I were to go here with Gina. 

We fell asleep in each other's arms, hoping for the best. This has probably been the best day of my life so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts! :) Hope you are enjoying this!


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up with Gina snuggled against me. I place a light kiss into her forehead and realise, we are still alive. The powder, once again wasn't anthrax. I breath a sigh of relief. Gina sturrs and slowly wakes up. She looks up at me. 

“Is this heaven?” She asks with a little smirk. 

“Nope. We are still alive.”

“Good.” She says. I start to get up from the sofa to get some food. But I am stopped by Gina cuddling me tighter. “Noo don't leave. We have loads of time until we have to go upstairs.”

“I'm just gonna get some food” I say smiling a little. 

“Fair enough, I'm feeling a little peckish too” she says then pecks me on the check. Laughing at the pun she just said, I get up from the sofa, turn on the light and grab some snacks from the vending machine. I hand one snack to Gina and open one for myself. We sit in silence thinking. Then I remember last night, when Gina became quiet and worried. 

“Hey Gina. Last night you said you has been through some shit recently. What was the shit?” I ask. Genuinely a little worried for her, because of the unusual way she was acting last night. 

“Can I tell you another time. I think now is too soon to tell you.” She says with a flat tone. 

“Yeah that's fine.” I notice she has finished her snack. “Let's go back now” I say getting up, grabbing my belt and putting on my boots. She slowly gets up and stretches, before going to the mirror and fiddling around with her makeup for a while. 

“I wonder if we will get the day off.” I say aloud. 

“Hopefully. Do you wanna come back to my place?” She asks pouting her lips whilst she puts on her lipstick. 

“Yeah maybe. That would be cool.” I state. Wondering how much longer she is going to take. Thankfully a couple of minutes later she is done. She turns around and looks at me, damn she looks good. 

She walks up to me and places her arms around my neck, smiling sweetly. I wrap my arms around her waist (I think I'm getting the hang of this.) I muster up some confidence and kiss her first, shocking her. She then giggles adorably and kisses me back. 

It's about 10 and we still haven't gone upstairs yet. But we both sense what the time is and let go of each other. We grab our bags and make our way out of the room. I turn off the light and push the file trolley back in place. 

We start walking back through the corridors and Gina slips her hand into my hand. I feel a little red in the face again. 

“Are we going to tell anyone about this?” I ask her. 

“I think we should keep it secret for now. But that doesn't mean you don't talk to me. I love talking to you. Come over to my desk more, I will even put my phone down for you.” She says enthusiastically. 

“That sounds serious.”

“It is!” She laughs. We are nearly to the main area, so I let go of Gina’s hand. 

We enter the room to see Amy frantically stacking papers on her desk, Hitchcock and Scully passed out on the floor, Terry doing chin ups in his sleep, Charles shouting at the fridge and Jake spinning in Holt's big chair with an eye patch on. 

“Thanks for taking care of me, I'm glad I didn't turn out like these weirdos.” Gina smiles at me. We walk over to Holt's office, narrowly avoiding insane Amy. 

“Heyy Jake, how's it going?” Gina asks in her normal tone. Sitting on the desk. Jake looks up at us with bags around his eyes. 

“I'm not feeling too good. 4:40 this morning they identified the powder. We all had to stay awake! All the lawyers and shit went home and all of us collapsed and slept.” He looks at us “Where have you two been? And how are you so… Awake?” he asks with a weird facial expression. 

“You told me to help her, so I did.” I say, hoping not to give anything away. He looks at me questionably. 

“How exactly did you help her?” He asks curiously. Looking back and forth between us. 

“Erm. I took her mind off it.” I can feel this going in the wrong direction. 

“You didn't… You didn't….. You diddddd! Holy shit!” He exclaims, with a terrifying face of pleasure. 

“Jake, what the fuck.” Gina says. 

“But you did! Rosa said ‘erm’ and you both look suspicious as fuckkk.” He says. 

“What the fuck Jake! Stop fantasising about… That! Eurgh.” I put on a fake shiver. We both put down that idea a little more before exiting the room. As Holt isn’t back yet we thought ‘why not’? And left the building to have a day off.

“My place?” Gina asks as we enter the car park.

“Sounds good” I say, following her to the path where she walks home.

“Wait, can we go on your motorbike?” She asks hopefully.

“Yeah, if you’re up for it.” I smirk.

“I’m up for anything.” She winks and I laugh. I grab my helmet from my bike and tell Gina to hold it. “Where is my helmet?” She asks. I go to Jake's car and swiftly break into it, grab the helmet I let him borrow then chuck it over to Gina. She hands mine back and puts hers on. “Daymnn, we look badass!” She states. I sit on my motorbike.

“Sit behind me and hold on tight.” I tell her. She giggles, sits behind me and wraps her arms around me. 

It was a very very good day. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Jake PoV**

I watch as Rosa and Gina leave the building together. I then jump over to the window where I see Rosa break into my car, taking her spare helmet, giving it to Gina, then them both leaving the premises on Rosa’s motorbike. She doesn't just let anyone go on the motorbike with her. 

I think over how Rosa is more human around Gina and how she actually laughs and smiles around her. Weird. They also seemed suspicious when they returned this morning. 

“Alright people!” I step out of Holt's office. “Emergency meeting in 5 minutes!” I say and go to the briefing room to get set up.

5 minutes later- Terry, Boyle, Scully, Hitchcock and Amy all sit in the briefing room. 

“What's going on Jake?” Terry asks “We are all tired and want to go home.”

“I know, I know. But there is an important case we need to solve.” I say. 

“What's the case? It can't be worth our time, I just want to sleep.” Amy sighs and lays her head onto the table. 

“The main question in this case is… Are Gina and Rosa dating?” I say dramatically. They all look at me shocked.

“Rosa is incapable of love, I found out the hard way! And Gina has a thing for Terry not Rosa.” Boyle exclaims. 

“Well my good colleagues, I have evidence…” I then tell them what I have been thinking so far. A couple of them nod, agreeing with my statements. 

“I see where you are coming from Peralta. We should come into work 30 minutes early tomorrow to look into this further.” Amy suggests. And that is just what we do. 

 

The next day Terry, Charles and Amy all come in 30 minutes early with me. Thankfully Scully and Hitchcock forgot. 

So i set up a board in the briefing room where we pin pictures. 

“The suspects” I say pinning a picture of the two on the board “Rosa Diaz and Gina Linetti, they are suspected to be together. But we need reliable evidence. Any ideas?” I ask. 

“We could follow them after work?” Boyle suggests, I write it on the board. 

“Monitor their activity together today.” Terry suggests. 

“I could ask Gina if she would like to meet a ‘fit’ friend of mine?” Amy suggests.  

“They were all alright plans. But we need to be right about this. Just do whatever seems natural. And don't tell the captain!” I instruct. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Gina’s PoV**

I follow Rosa into the building and up the elevator, after another awesome motorbike ride. She struts in front of me, going to her desk. Damn, h.o.t. I walk past her over to my own desk. Yesterday and last night was pretty wild, we went to loads of places during the day, and stayed at my house for the night. I smirk and remember everything. 

We came in 10 minutes early and for some reason most of our colleagues are already here. Weird, they were all in the briefing room way before actual briefing. Eh, I don't care. 

I get comfortable in my chair and update my Twitter profile, also scrolling through all my posts. I really am a gem to the world. Rosa must be feeling blessed, I am. 

“Heyy Gina” Amy walks over to me. Urgh. “You wanna meet my friend Jim? He's really fit.” She says, a little randomly. 

“No. I'm saving my body for others.” I say, still scrolling through my phone.

“Oh. Like who?” She asks. I furrow my eyebrows at her. 

“Terry, have you seeen his muscles. Dang who wouldn't want a slice of that.” I exclaim. 

“Oh okay.” She says, then goes over to her desk and gets into a deep discussion with Jake. 

I look over to Rosa, who is currently looking curiously at me. I mime come here, beckoning her over with my finger. She gets up and casually walks over and sits on my desk. 

“What's up?”

“Amy just asked me if I wanted to meet her ‘fit friend Jim’” I explain. 

“Weird. Boyle just asked me if I wanted to meet his ‘scary friend The Death Hound’” Rosa replies. 

“I doubt he would know anyone with that name. But the guy does seem your type.” I laugh. She smiles a little. 

“I know. Don't you think it's a little off. That they were here early and they asked us the same question about relationships.” 

“Yeah. I guess. Let's just see if anything else happens.” I suggest and Rosa goes back to her desk. 

 

4 hours later. 

“Hey babe.” I greet her as she enters Babylon. 

“Don't call me that.” She says bluntly. But she can't help smiling when I give her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. “So what's up?” She asks. 

“They are all acting weird around me.”

“Weirder than usual?” She giggles. I punch her in the arm.

“Yes. They keep staring at me and asking me random questions every time I get out of my seat.” I explain. She nods and says they have been acting similarly with her too. 

“We could either deny their theories or let them know what's going on.” She suggests. 

“What is going on between us? Are we going out? Friends with benefits? Just friends?” I ask. We hadn't actually been through this yet. 

“Would you like to go out with me?” Rosa asks quietly. 

“Yesss of course” I say wrapping my arms around her. She smiles a massive smile and hugs me. 

We later on decided to let them figure out by themselves. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Rosa's PoV**

The squad are eager to get evidence that Gina and me are going out. It's hilarious seeing them struggle. They have got so desperate to find out, that they sent Jake to flirt with me, then Amy. I tried my hardest not to laugh, but with Gina pissing herself with laughter across the room, it was difficult to keep a straight face. 

 

Gina and I have been dating for several months now. I love it. But I'm so afraid that I will do something stupid and fuck everything up. Also her obsession over 6 drink Amy still makes me jealous. Today is the day that we all go on the detectives only getaway. Should be fun, we are all going to Boyle’s beach house. 

The squad discussed earlier how we would all travel to the beach house. We decided to hire a minibus to take everyone down in. 

In the bus Gina and I sit together and she rests her head on my shoulder as the journey begins. Jake and Amy sit a few seats in front of us, they keep staring at us, but I think they are secretly hiding something of their own. Boyle sits on his own, behind Terry who is driving the minibus. He looks like he is about to crash it, annoyed by Charles’s constant restaurant recommendations. Meanwhile Scully and Hitchcock sit right at the back, I don't really want to look back there. We might of had Captain Holt join us this year, but luckily we avoided letting him tag along.

We arrive a short time later. The beach house looks nice, other than it being too cold and the middle of November. Boyle shows us to our rooms, they are massive! Like 5 star hotel rooms (but without all the cool shit that gets left in your bathroom.) The problem is, there are only 5 bedrooms. (But the fifth bedroom is Charles’s ex wife's.) So we have to share. Amy wanted to share with me and Gina, but that sounds like she wants to spy on us, so we said no. So she has to share with Jake, which made things a whole lot funnier. Hitchcock and Scully are sharing with Charles.Terry needs a whole room to himself because otherwise he may crush Charles in his sleep. 

 

We all meet in the living room where Jake plans to make his speech for the getaway. I sit on the sofa near Terry with a bottle of drink, I slouch and drink a bit. I look over at Gina who is currently making some shocked faces at Amy, who is now ‘2 drink Amy’. Yey, fun… I wish I could be like Vacation Terry, laid back and in a world of his own.

Jake soon starts his speech.

“- our first stop on this relaxing getaway will be, the hot tub! Grab your swimming shorts and bikinis, let’s go!” He exclaims, running down the corridor to his room to put on his swimming shorts.

Me and Amy wait in the living room, for Jake and Gina to get changed. 

“You like Gina, don’t you?” Amy says loudly.

“I’m not saying anything.” I say bluntly.

“You dooo like her! I’ve seen your face whenever she pays attention to me, 6 drink Amy.” She says. My nose wrinkles up when I hear her say ‘6 drink Amy’. “I’m gonna get to 6 drinks and show everyone your jealous face.” She says slyly, then walks off to her and Jake’s room. I sigh and walk to mine and Gina’s room. There is no way I am going to last if all Gina talks about is ‘6 drink Amy’. And if Amy is purposely around Gina all the time, just to get me to show my ‘jealous face’.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter i'm gonna upload for now. I can't think of what to add next. Sorry bout that, I will continue it when I get more ideas :)

A little while later we are all in our swimwear and in the hot tub. Though, Scully and Hitchcock decided to go to the beach instead, thankfully. Gina sits next to Jake, opposite me, sipping some kind of alcoholic drink. Amy seems to be sitting closer to him that usual, even though she has loads of space between her and Charles. Interesting. 

“Hey Gina. I'm surprised you haven't said anything about Terry yet.” Amy says, I bet she is just doing this to make me jealous. 

“Are you kidding! I've been whispering things to Terry since we got in here.” Gina swooshes round the water with her free hand. Amy looks questionably at Terry who then agrees that Gina has been whispering at him. Amy then carries on to ask Gina similar questions. Which creates a concerned face of ‘oh shit she's gonna blow it and they will know!’ On Jake and Terry’s faces. 

But before they can do anything, Gina shoves Amy underwater and keeps her there. 

“That's better” she sighs and sips more of her drink. I crack a mini smile. 

“Gah!” Amy exclaims as she is finally able to get her head above the water. 

Jake laughs at her and pats her on the head and shoulder. Terry looks and me and I look at him with the same expression. 

“So, you guys ready to experience a range of exotic cuisine later?” Boyle breaks the abnormal silence. 

Soon we are all out of the hot tub, we will probably get back in there later though.

 

After we have eaten Boyle’s ‘exotic cuisine’ (which was unsurprisingly good), we all gather in a fairly large room. Which has a bar! We put on some music and soon enough we are all dancing around, singing along like karaoke. Gina has been dancing near me for most of the night, I think she has noticed Amy going a little over the top trying to get the truth about us. Though she still seems eager to get her to 6 drinks. I'm starting to wonder what she would be like at 6 drinks. 

A couple of hours later, Hitchcock and Scully are nowhere to be seen. Amy is sprawled out on the floor, emotional af. Terry is chilling, listening to Sheryl Crow apparently. Boyle is still making drinks, whilst Jake wanders around Amy, trying to make her dizzy. 

“I think that's me done for the night.” Terry says, making his way to the door. We all say night to him. 

“I think I'd better get Amy to bed.” Jake hoists Amy onto her feet. 

“Wouldn't you be so lucky.” She slurs. Making us laugh and Jake go a light shade of red. They go from the room. 

“I'd better go too, early morning to start cooking the most amazing breakfast you guys have ever had!” Boyle skips from the room. 

Gina gets up off of the sofa and walks over to me, linking her hands with mine. 

“Shall we go to our room too?” I ask. 

“M’kay, I'm feeling a little tired.” She replies. We walk to our room, turning off all the lights on the way. 

We get changed into our pajamas and lay in the bed. Gina decided immediately to cuddle up beside me, like she always does. There is a blow up bed on the floor next to where I'm lying. I'm supposed to be sleeping on that. 

Gina lays her head in the crook of my neck and I close my eyes, suddenly feeling very sleepy. 

In a split second I hear the door of the room begin to open. Gina’s eyes go wide and her first reaction is to shove me out of the bed. I land on the air bed and she laughs at me. I laugh along intensely. 

“What are you laughing about?” Amy says from the door. 

“Heh hehh. Nothing.” Gina says spreading herself out on the double bed.  “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to ask you something about Jake.” She says to Gina. The two merge into a conversation about Jake, Amy asking Gina various questions that only she would know the answers to. Whilst I still lay giggling.

“What's wrong with Rosa?” I hear Amy ask. 

“She's fineeee”

“She never laughs though…”

“Rosa laughs quite a lot actually. Anyway why are you so interested in Jake?” Gina asks her, bringing the attention away from me. Amy takes a deep breath and sits on the bed, looking at her hands. 

“I think I love him.” She says. Gina looks over at me with another genuine expression of ‘sparkle surprise’. I look back at her with a face of ‘I told you so’. 

The rest of the weekend was very fun. Other than Amy becoming the most awkward person ever when she was in the same room as Jake. As you can imagine, she didn't want to share a room with him because of how awkward she felt. So she had to stay with us. Urgh, that was not fun. She ruined every single night we were there, just by talking about the new binder smell in her sleep. 


End file.
